


Hope for a Prince, Page of his Heart

by Timaeus__Testified



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, False Identity, Internalized Homophobia, Kingdomstuck, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Prince Dave Strider, Prince Dirk Strider, Rating May Change, Rebel Leader Karkat, Slow Burn, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaeus__Testified/pseuds/Timaeus__Testified
Summary: Dirk Strider is the Prince of Derse. He has responsibilities, expectations, obligations, including some he'd rather not deal with. As well as growing pressures to marry from his older brother, the current King.Many Prospitian citizens still feel uncomfortable with Derse's forceful takeover of their land cause tensions to run high. Forced to live now as Derse citizens and servants, many seek the hope of their lost royalty to return and rebuild Prospitian glory.Dave Strider only desires to figure out who he actually is  and see something outside the castle walls.Jake English (living under the name Harley) has secrets of his own.John Egbert just wants to keep his people safe and sound.Karkat Vantas wants justice for his people and is willing to take drastic measures to achieve that.Everyone has their secrets, their pasts and their dreams.  What happens when they begin to collide?Updates should be more frequent as we go.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jake English/Dirk Strider, Meenah Peixes/Aranea Serket, Meulin Leijon/Kurloz Makara, Mituna Captor/Latula Pyrope, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor/Aradia Megido, one sided John Egbert/Dirk Strider, unhealthy, will update as we go along
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. A Beginning of Sorts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was highly requested by my friend group and a fic I wanted to write for a while, however I'm still selecting which concepts I'm keeping from the different versions I previously thought about. I am also out of practice writing, so please don't mind the errors or inconsistent uploads. Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> I intend to make it long, as it will be my latest passion project for writing.
> 
> halfway through the perspective shifts to more Johns and its noticeable but I wanted to clarify now.

Sunlight dripped in through the windows, an unwelcome presence to the Derse Prince. His blonde hair shielded only a portion of the obnoxious rays. With a sigh he sunk deeper into the silk sheets, wishing he could shirk his duties and sleep for only five minutes more. Despite his wishes, the urge to start the day nags at him. Silently he rose from the bed. The pads of his feet touched the floor without a sound, as if he were a ghost. Sometimes he felt like an apparition. More than anything he wished he had the same freedom.

The freedom to move, and escape from this lifestyle. He resented such thoughts; The Prince wanted for virtually nothing, and lived, _well_ , like a prince.

Glancing around his room, he watched as the fabric swayed with the wind. Dirk’s window faced the sea, where his familiar, Hal, often flew in and out to survey and hunt. His companion never tended to stray far. Dirk had grown rather fond of him. The bird himself was absent from his perch in the prince's room, prompting the boy to assume he was on patrol or stealing snacks from the local merchants. He wished the familiar wouldn’t do that; Dirk hated public appearances, but made several to stop the fishmonger from murdering the pest that he called his close friend. 

The lilac hints of his room were complimented by Dirk's own design choices of seville orange, painting the walls and ceiling like effervescent constellations. His pale purple walls that bordered on white seemed to glow at night, accentuated by the warm hues Dirk had picked. Violet stained wood formed pillars that seemed to hold the corners of the room together with their hands, intertwining fingers with the crown molding of the ceiling. The soft breeze that made the sunlight dance through the curtain carried with it the smell of crashing sea just beyond the castle walls. 

Gliding across the room, Dirk came to the wall closest to his bedroom door. There, the bell chains were mounted. Each chain was hand crafted and fed itself all throughout the house, to every room of the castle. The wires then led down to the servants hall, where the respective bells would ring. Tugging the chains, he alerted the staff that he was awake and awaiting assistance. He resisted the urge to sigh once more as he moved to sit at the foot of his bed, waiting for his valet to dress him.

The help arrived soon, knocking briefly, until Dirk announced that he was allowed to enter. At the door was a kind-hearted Prospitan boy. At first,many were not willing to allow a Prospitan to be alone with the Prince, scared of an assassination attempt. However, he had proven himself trustworthy, starting work as a footman, and eventually moving his way up by Dirk’s side. Dirk trusted him. As soon as the boy came into his life, he saw that the Valet was, in some ways, like him. He was talented, smart (and more unfortunately, naive) and sought approval from those around him, even if the Valet was much more obvious about it.

"Are you ready for the day, Sire?" John said, a slight whistle to his words. He flashed a gentle buck toothed grin at his royal counterpart.

Dirk tugged the corner of his lip upward in an attempt to show a hint of a smile, wondering how Egbert did it so easily.

"Yes, Egbert."

"You know, you can call me _John_ , Sire."

"Ridiculous. Why should I throw out formalities when you insist on calling me 'Sire' and 'Your Highness' so fervently?" Dirk scoffed. 

"Because it’s out of the question for me to do otherwise, _Your Highness_." A twinge of a smirk played at John's lips as he gazed at the prince. He was only a few years older, yet Prince Strider looked as if he had lived for centuries. His orange eyes reflected years of loneliness and unspoken pain that John only wished he understood.

"I suppose that holds some truth," Dirk looked thoughtful. He turned to face John.

" _Egbert_." Dirk gazed playfully at his valet, who merely rolled his eyes in response.

"Let's get you dressed so you're no longer my responsibility and I can return to my other duties." John huffed sarcastically. They never danced outside the platonic, rigid roles of their society, but John was lucky that Dirk saw potential in him and vouched for him.

Other Prospitian citizens were not so lucky, let alone royals. Most Citizens were taken forcefully and told to come quietly, or be a slave. Riots were bound to be an issue and thus The King had originally wanted all the Prospitian Royals executed, as a sign not to disobey their new ruler. The only issue there was Prospitian royalty was a heavily guarded secret, no one outside the royal family and Court recognized the Prince or Princess. They had slipped away undetected with the tide of commoners as the Derse invasion began. The Heir and Heiress were the only known royals and willingly kept good relations with the Dersite royal family.

John had opted for as peaceful a surrender as possible, but many of the Prospitan people were stubborn. They didn’t want to relinquish their history and lives to their conquerors. John, however, didn’t mind the demotion in his life. He felt as if his role as the Heir was a bit stuffy and too much pressure. Besides, people always tried to use him to meet the Prince, which he did not care for. He respected his friends' privacy and no one could change that. Not that it mattered much now after the invasion. Here he got a place to live, nice meals, and could even still see a majority of his friends without issue. He was out of the public eye. He could even try to influence the next generation of Derse Rulers to make it a better, kinder place for his past subjects. What was there not to love? In his opinion, it was a win-win in the long run. 

_Except_ for the fact his work was impeded by his immense and growing affection for his liege that no one could know about, for fear of being removed from his post at the castle. The King was not a kind man by any standards, though no one would dare say so aloud. He wasn't known as a very tolerant one either. To calm himself from the sensation of his heart clamoring towards his throat, John recited to himself some of the data he had begun to compile throughout his “employment” at the castle.

* * *

**John Egberts Journal (Mental Vers.)**

* * *

**Derse had a complicated relationship with its monarchy.**

**No one knew the King's name, that much can be said right away. He ruled strictly but in a manner that allowed him to avoid ever leaving the castle itself. Whenever he appeared before his people, he wore a mask that wrapped around his face, tracing his cheekbones and extending out into spiked edges. It covered his eyes, and only the tops of his eyebrows could be seen, though they hardly moved. Everything about his appearance seemed to scream power and a silent warning of the danger of approaching him. However this image only conjured an air of mystery to him, which led to many theories. He was rumored to have eyes that could pierce even the most guarded soul, and possessed the charisma of a siren. Some said he was scarred horribly and hid them to not appear damaged. Others were sure that he was under a contract with a demon and hid his face to disguise the signs of other worldly power.John had only seen him in person twice now and both times he was wearing his mask, so he couldn't say much about such gossip.**

**After him there were two Princes, Dirk and David. David, or more casually per the younger royals request, Dave, was a kind soul. Often quiet and reserved like his older brother, the two were the picture of respectable royalty. Dirk was the next in line, An ideal Heir. Strong, Intelligent, Level Headed, and in his own ways, charming. He was known throughout the kingdom of Derse as the perfect image of his older brother. (A comparison both John and Dirk heavily disliked.) While Dirk often had to make public appearances here and there, Dave was kept in the castle at all times. No one asked why, as it was a direct order from the king that the boy stay within the walls. He was barely let onto the outer grounds. Dirk would bring him gifts and trinkets from the outside.**

  
  


**The female counterparts of their family, had no real possibility of gaining true power on the throne. Thus they served less traditional roles, Roxy being the kingdoms chief ambassador and alchemist, and Rose the one of the kings royal Seers and the Minister of Defense. The Lalondes were another powerful aristocratic family and married into the Strider Blood line within the last 100 years or so. Roxy, despite being the older of the two, was filled with a sense of wonder and insatiable excitement similar to that of a small child. Rose was however, more reserved and enjoyed analyzing everything with the critical eye she possessed. Each were exceptional in their respective fields, reknowned for their talents. John had spoken to the two several times throughout his service for the Dersite castle and its royal. Rose expressed a friendly interest in him and liked to discuss hypotheticals with him. Roxy often speaks in a rapid fire assault of words, as she describes her latest experiments and work with him. John often felt the whiplash of these fast paced conversations, or rather, long winded monologues about things John did not understand while he attempted to somewhat follow along. Despite the one sided nature of their conversations on her hobbies, their friendship was not alike in that regard. She was a loyal and fierce friend, and was one of the first Dersites to speak to him when he arrived, and made John feel welcome in a time where everything made him uneasy.**

* * *

The sound of the Dirk’s voice cut through his mental dialogue, once again reminding John where he was and his job.

  
  


“Well Egbert am I getting dressed _today_ or not?” Dirk huffed. While a perfectly formed pout was placed on his face, Dirk could barely keep the sarcasm and tease out of his tone. 

“As _if_ you were in any rush, I saw your longing looks towards the harbor when I entered, sire.” John stated.

“Fine I'll simply dress _myself_ then.”

“Your Majesty I sincerely doubt you would know _how_ to. The buttons may be too complex for someone so _refined_.” his oversized front teeth peeking out as he grinned once more. 

“Then hurry up and do your duty before I have you reported for belittling the future king's intelligence. This transgression will _not_ be forgotten Egbert. Expect repercussions down the line if this wrong isn't righted immediately,” The sarcasm in his tone palpable.

John smiled softly again once more before moving to the prince's closet. Throwing a glance over his shoulder to look at his liege, he spoke once more.

“Of course your Majesty, You have _another_ big day ahead of you. I won't impede you further.” 


	2. Setting Down Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake Harley starts another long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies that this took so long, some personal issues and my birthday was a little bit ago. 
> 
> but hopefully I should be writing more frequently now. 
> 
> Quick explanation really quick, Jake is going by Harley because the name English is dangerous to go by right now. He is Jades half sibling and the two were partially raised by Grandpa Harley.
> 
> Now lets move onto the chapter, we have a little more character introductions and world building. Then the plot will continue soon.

Light pooled on the small cottage floor, Its aged wood planks bathed in a warm sunny glow. A young man drew into himself as his body reacted to the illumination coming through the broken binds, and made the corners of his eyelids burn with the unpleasant intrusion. 

Dragging himself out of bed, the boy stumbled across the room like a skittish deer, while the rest of his body attempted to follow suit in waking. He stretched slightly before venturing to his pitiful excuse of a wardrobe and slipped into his work clothes. Today was a new day of selling baked goods and plants. Scanning the room the young man observed his surroundings. It was _nothing_ like that of his old home back in Prospit, but beggars can't be choosers in this day and age. 

He has a roof that only leaked in the _worst_ storms, lots of room for his books and a window overseeing his sister's garden. He watered his personal flora before exiting his bedroom. Planning to then see if his sister was up and preparing for customers yet. Double checking that he looked presentable, the young man stood in front of his standing mirror. His eyes were a little darker and his hair less presentable but he was undeniably still himself. Tan skin painted with freckles , a lithe frame and emerald eyes looked back and he smiled softly to himself. He was rather caught up in the changes his appearance underwent after a year of life in Derse when a voice cut off his thoughts.

“Jake! You up?” And there she was. His younger half sister, _Jade Harley_. She was a stout sweet girl, with hair down to her _ankles_ , and spunk to boot. She had always been by his side ever since she was old enough to walk. They may not be sisters by pure blood but even if they had no relation the two would’ve been together. She had soft lime green eyes that sparkled like gems, framed by her long black hair. 

“If I wasn't before I sure am _now_ Jade.” He joked, crossing the room to the small sitting room where they typically had their breakfast. Jade jabbed Jake in the ribs for the retort, and he responded with a snort. He proceeded to ruffle her messy hair atop her head. They ate breakfast, making occasional comments and brief small talk, common between those who've lived their entire lives side by side. 

“What are you planning on baking today? Any intentions of going into the City Center? I have some requests if you do, some errands and things on my shopping list for _sooner_ or _later._ ” 

“If you need me to go to City Center today, Jade, I wasn't originally planning to, but I can work it into my day. I was thinking about a simple bread to go with the new jams we made out of the local berries you harvested last week.”

“Oh! That sounds lovely Jakey! And yes, It would be a _great_ help if you could go,” she smiled warmly but her eyes shone with a level of visible concern.

  
  


“Besides, I think you need some sun, you'll get as gloomy as shady _shrubbery_ all cooped up, you need sunlight as much as any other growing life does!” 

  
  


“Okay, _okay._ I'll _go_ into City Center, no need to nag on me now _Jadalyn_.” A smirk was evident in his voice.

  
  


“Oh do _NOT_ use Jadalyn! That is _SO uncalled for-_ ”she snarled, bursting up from the table as if preparing to strike the elder. Then all at once she burst into a fit of giggles, unable to maintain the false rage she was portraying.

The moment made Jake laugh too, just smiling wide until the corners of his mouth ached and he had to clutch his stomach from the pain. Jades familiar, Bec, strolled back and forth looking at the table, begging for scraps with a happy expression. Jake would slip him something occasionally like the sucker he was. Jade would roll her eyes, telling him he was spoiling Bec and Bec knew it. 

They just sat there for a moment, smiling, genuinely in each others company, until the grandfather clock chimed to signal the work day was going to begin shortly. 

  
  


“Well, work proceeds _despite_ our now cold tea.” Her tone flat as she shrugged and collected her dishes. 

Jake nodded and stood from the small table before striding over to the kitchen to set his dishes in the sink. He rubbed his palms together back and forth, steadying himself. 

  
  


Life since the invasion had been an _adjustment_ but so far, not _too_ uncomfortable. They operated their store and business from their home in the designated neighborhood for ex prospitians. It was about a two hour walk from city center on foot and was secluded, but the neighborhood was close knit. Bonded by their old allegeiances to the crown.

They were surrounded by large oak trees but the land was too tough and rocky to grow much else without magic. Jade was one of the most powerful magic users in the area and helped all the people around her with their infertile land. She was a real talent, unlike him. He was just a shell of someone at this point, an imitation of everything he had worked for and everything he’d hoped to be. But Jade? Jade never gave up. She always works harder and powers through, with a smile on her face. Even though he was older she seemed to do half the older sibling routine to him. 

  
  


However, no matter how hard he tried Jake never seemed to be able to catch up with everyone else, or the expectations they had. Now his home was gone and he had to hide under his sister's surname. 

_‘I just want to do something as amazing as her or John, give someone hope, hope for a better future. But I'm just a failure, A failure of a-’_

_Brushing_ away his insecurities and shortcomings he nervously rubbed his hands together once more before drifting into the shop front like a man possessed. He absent mindedly arranged the various baked goods in the display case before intermingling with Jade in the main buyers section where the floral arrangements and other assorted plants. Once satisfied with the presentation, Jake got ready to journey to City Center. He prepared a small satchel, with a small jug of water, some money for the errands in the shopping district, some medicines and herbs in case he needed them, and some bread and herring in case he grew hungry, Outside on the porch was _that_ bird once more, its black feathers glistening in the sunlight as it preened itself. 

“Well _hello_ there, have you come to _steal_ from my neighbors and me once more?” Jake questioned. It was a fond kind of scolding, as he had grown attached to its visits and company. It was a rather _large_ bird, covered in black glossy feathers and an impressive wingspan, A red pouch emerging on its chest, that from some angles and the tilt of its beak, looked like a _heart._ Jake supposed it was some sort of feature for the birds mating season. Jake smiled as he examined the bird and its appearance. It tilted its head to him and opened its beak slightly, as if smiling back. It was handsome in its own way as devilish as it was charming. Jake extended a hand out, offering to show his affection, which the creature took. Jake caressed its small head for a short while before moving to look at its wings and back. All the while it chirped and chattered to show its appreciation. Then it began to nip at his satchel attempting to pry it open with a few nudges. Jake huffed, shaking his head and pulled out the bird's object of desire. The _fresh_ herring in his bag. With an excited warble the bird eagerly snapped forward and ate the fish before Jake could think to change his mind. 

“Now you owe me lunch you flying _rat_.” He pouted. Closing his bag once more, Jake sighed and glanced at the bird, still gloating over its meal. He trudged forward, away from his porch, and onto the main path. The bird followed him along, darting in and out of the trees and extending to its full wingspan. 

“Now you're just showing off.” Jake scoffed at the flying form. The crunch of the ground beneath him calmed him and connected himself to the world. He missed the forests of Prospit, but it did him no good to think about them now. He lived here now, and if he showed any sign of distaste toward his new home he could be reported and punished. He was technically a citizen now, but he didn't think he could ever forget his heritage from his true home.

As he made his way along he waved at his neighbors, some of whom stopped him briefly to discuss crops and weather conditions or how Jade and him were doing. He was kind and friendly, enjoying the companionship deeply, he wasn’t used to feeling close with many people. That was _one_ good thing that came from the invasions, Jake became much less of a shut in and was _forced_ to adapt to cohabitation quickly to survive.

  
  


Soon the paved path turned rougher as the walk continued out of the small community and into the main forest interceding the Shopping district known as City Center. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, im writing chapter three at the time I wrote this so hopefully ill be back soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very appreciated and do actually encourage me to write faster !!! 
> 
> Wishing you a great day, please stay safe, the world today may be out of control but hopefully we can all find little things to control and enjoy.


	3. Safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daves introduction 
> 
> TW beginning at the phrase  
> ***
> 
> “That was when he heard it.“ 
> 
> Warnings: Gaslighting, Abuse, Mind Manipulation, Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took so long to write for the sole fact I hate Bro Strider. And writing the ab*se scene was painful and I had to take breaks. But without further ado heres the update :)

He was woken up promptly every day at six in the morning for his dressing and breakfast. Then at six thirty sharp he was brought to his sword fighting lessons, then he was fed a small, controlled meal around noon. Afterwards he had foreign studies, then sparring then dinner. He returned to his lessons and various hobbies, none of which were particularly _his_ choice, but when you’re the youngest crowned prince you don’t _have_ much of a say. 

  
  


David Elizabeth Strider had a strict routine, whereas his brother Dirk was allowed a little more time to breathe. Another thing his brother was allowed, that he was restricted, was the ability to leave the castle grounds. Not that Dave was upset over it. It's what Brother wanted, and what he wanted he got. He was the King and if he thought Dave was too young to leave the castle then that was his royal ruling. However Dave couldn't resist the urge to gaze outside his window. His room was in the highest tower on the west side of the castle. Isolated and kept out of the way of most of the staff, he was approached only by his valet, sparring coach, foreign studies tutor, Brother and Dirk, sometimes with his valet John, whenever they came to see him. 

  
  
  


However, he did have other passions outside those assigned to him, passions he wasn’t authorized to have. Yet, Dave couldn't resist the urge to create something else, trapped for all of his life. Dirk knew of these talents and would bring him things and such from his travels for them. But right now? He didn't have the _time_ to create anything, so he instead waited patiently for his valet to come and dress him. 

His valet was a kind soul who was quiet and timid. He didn't speak much, and despite knowing him a very long portion of his life, Dave didn’t know his name. The only thing the prince knew about the short, mute man was that he was once a mayor of a small town in his past. 

“Thank you Mayor.” Dave voiced as the other male finished adjusting his top and moved to put on the youngest princes stockings. Grabbing a pair of shoes he began to slide them onto the boy's feet and lace them, when the young princeling cleared his throat. The servant looked up at him with wide nervous eyes, inquiring as to why he was stopped. 

  
  


“Mayor, do you have a name other than Mayor?”

  
  


The stout man looked at the floor, worry flooding his expression as he refused to look up at his prince. 

“Mayor? Speak to me please. I just want to know more about the man that's been taking care of me since I was small.” 

  
  


Feet shuffled back and forth, the air tense with unease as Dave grew more and more confused. 

As the tension continued, Dave guided his hand to his valets cheek, lifting his face to look into his liege's eyes. 

“Please _speak_ to me.”

Sorrow clouds the older man's eyes and he shakes his head morosely. He puts his hand on Dave’s and pulls away from him. He stills himself, taking a breath before opening his mouth. 

Dave shudders and closes his eyes, willing the image away but it _lingers_ in his mind. Unable to erase it from the forefront of his consciousness. 

  
  
  


The scarred mass of muscle, a _stump._

  
  


The servant before him had his tongue _cut_ from his mouth. 

The image filled him with a fear so _familiar_ , yet so distant and foggy. 

_Like an image of people whose faces he couldn't see._

~~**Like a memory he should not have.** ~~

A sudden touch shook Dave from his terror, a forehead pressing against his, as a hand interlocks his own. He wasn’t even aware he was shaking until he saw his hands trembling in the mayor’s own. A gentle squeeze calms him and they take a breath in unison. 

“Who would do this to you?” Daves frightened eyes meet the valets' own. 

The Mayor opens his mouth, eyes widening, before he shut it once more, looking out the window longingly. 

Daves voice grew stressed and strained in his throat, tongue failing him as he tried to find the words in his panic.

“You don’t deserve this. Why would anyone do something so _cruel_ as to take a person's _voice. Their freedoms. My brother will see to this at once. I have to_ -” 

A hand grasped the boys shoulders suddenly, eyes blown wide with fear. His head shakes frantically as he makes a choked _gasping_ sound, pleading the prince to not discuss the matter with the king. 

The prince's voice got caught in his throat, his tongue as useless as the cut one across from him as they sat there, just begging the other with their gaze. Forcing his eyes to shut, he felt a tear roll down his cheek as he took both of the man's hands in his own and held them tight. They sat there for a while, until the chime of a clock forced them to retreat from their peaceful moment, and return to the present. The servant quickly tied his young masters shoes and gave his shoulders a reassuring squeeze, as he opened the door to allow the tray of breakfast to enter. The man smiled softly at the young boy before closing the door, walking down the hall with the maid who brought his breakfast. 

  
  


It was another _unfortunately_ small portion, The king was limiting him after he had gained weight from the snacks Dirk snuck him. The plate consisted of a single egg omelet, three peas and a strawberry. A glass of lemongrass tea accompanied it. He ate it in record time, as he was _already_ behind schedule from the interruption in his routine. He tried to shake the moment with his valet from his mind while he got ready for his daily activities, however it would drift into his thoughts frequently. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


His sword training instructor and personal knight was a kind troll named Latula Pyrope. She was originally a prospitian knight but she vowed her life to the king after the kingdoms combined. She was full of spunk and determination and was relentless with a sword. She was ferocious with a blade, and her advice could cut you deeper than anything her weapons could do. She was one of Dave's closest, _if not only_ , friends in the castle. In between rounds they would talk over water and he’d spill his thoughts to the older woman. 

  
  


“Your technique is _sloppy_ . What's going on today in our _dear_ prince's mind?” She scoffed after a particularly _poor l_ oss on Dave's part. 

“I'm sorry, Latula. I just,” He huffed, setting his sword down to reach for his canteen of water. As he took a swig he looked off, thinking back to what he witnessed that morning. A shiver running down his spine as he was filled with unease.

“You just? It’s alright Dave it's just _me,_ you can talk to me.” She smiled earnestly. 

“Do you know why someone would torture someone? Silence them. What kind of person would take someone's choice, their freedom, their _loved ones_ away? How can a person be so wretched?” 

  
  


Latula’s breath hitched and she went pale. The only thing Dave heard next was the clattering of her sword. The sound reverberated on the walls and Dave flinched at the cacophony of noise. Her eyes grew hazy as if she wasn’t in the room with him anymore. Pupils darted wildly as she began to breathe erratically. 

Rushing to her side, Dave reached towards his mentor. The sudden movement caused something in the Troll to snap and she snapped the boys hand away. She couldn’t seem to actually see anything in front of her, _not truly_. It was as if her outlook was distorted by fear. 

“Stay _away_ from me haven’t you done enough!” she howled.

She gasped at her outburst, teal tears threatening to fall as she realized it was only Dave in front of her. The disbelief clear as daybreak in her eyes as she began to slow her breathing. She wiped her face as she cleared her throat. Her voice still shook as she spoke.

“I think that's enough for today, you're dismissed,” her eyes darkened, obvious distress evident. 

  
  


“Also,” She sighed before turning back to him. 

“I don’t know. I don't know why people are cruel. However I do know you. You are kind, and that kindness is strength Dave, don't let them take it away from you.” she ruffled his hair and turned her back on him. Picking up her sword and equipment she exited the room swiftly. 

He paused for a moment and stood in silence. 

_What just happened?_

Shaking it off, he checked the clock. Dave made his way to his next appointment, moving quickly to the dining hall. 

Lunch, similar to his first meal, was a measly portion. He was given a small sliver of poultry, some greens and a glass of water. Dave frowned slightly at it but ate it nonetheless. He’d need the energy for Sparring lessons.

His sparring partner was an interesting highblood. Equius Zahhak was a bizarre mix of sheer nervousness and an inherent brute strength. He was skilled at combat, and had remarkable reaction times. However, Dave was _faster._ What he often lacked in brute strength Dave had in sheer, _unadulterated,_ **_speed_** **.** No one outside the Royal family could move at such velocities. 

Dave weaved in between the strikes with skill, planning an assault of his own. The troll smirked and began to intercept it, but Dave already had four backup moves planned. 

He won the first match but after that his mind would drift over and over again. Equius occasionally gave the prince advice until he noticed Dave was tuning it all out.They spared for a few hours but Dave was horridly out of focus. A trend that followed him throughout all of his duties that day. 

When Dave finally returned to his chambers he sank into his bedspread with relief. He laid there, content before moving to ring a bell to alert his valet to dress him for bed. Once he was all dressed he looked around checking all attendants were gone, he was finally allowed to relax. He let out a deep sigh and focused his attention to the cabinets of his desk. Sitting down at it, he opened the second drawer and lifted the false bottom up, revealing a collection of pencils and inks Dirk had given him from the outer city. Reaching for his parchment, Dave began to sketch out the birds he saw outside his window frequently. Dark as the night with the same wit and intelligence as him. Sometimes they would bring him small gifts, and he even became close enough for one to become his familiar. They would bring him letters from Rose and Roxy on occasion. He hadn’t really seen them since he was younger and their faces were a little unclear in his mind. He wished he could be free to see those he cared for whenever he could. A free bird ready to take to the skies,his avian friend could be free. Yet, he could not. 

  
  


In a way Dave envied the murder of crows but if he flew off with them, he could never see Dirk or the Lalondes again. So perhaps being the caged bird suited him fine for now. He was humming a soft melody, one Dirk used to sing to him when they shared a room. The song he sang to get Dave to sleep after a particularly bad nightmare, he smiled softly at the memory. He thought to himself briefly that perhaps today would be a good day after all. 

  
***  
  
  
  


That was when he heard it. The sound of heavy boots resounding with a loud crack with every step drawing closer to his room. Quickly moving his pencils and sketches into the secret compartment in his desk as quietly as possible, Dave desperately returned everything into a perfect state of blankness. As if all signs of life were removed promptly Dave tried to calm his breathing and place a look of sheer disinterest onto his face. The heavy bolts cried as they were pulled from their places and the door was unlocked. 

  
  


“David.” A voice cut through the peaceful air like a blade, all oxygen rushing from Daves lungs as he forced himself to attention. There he was, the man who held his life in his hands. Not that Dave was in any _danger_ , he assured himself. Or rather, the moment he felt it in his bones that he was in danger something washed over his head and numbed the sensation. 

  
  


**_He was safe. Brother was safe. Brother was right. Brother was the truth._ **

  
  


And yet Dave found himself hesitating, he didn't know _why_ , but he couldn't find it in him to accept those words like he usually did.

  
  


“Yes,” Dave willed his eyes to look up at the masked figure entering the room.

  
  


There was a beat of silence before Dave looked at where he assumed his Brothers eyes were.

  
  


“ **Brother.** ”

  
  


_Brother. A flash of far away thoughts crossed Dave's mind all at once and disappeared before he could process them._ ~~**_Things he should not have seen._**~~

“What brings you to my quarters at this time, _is dinner ready, is something wrong, did you-”_

  
  


“David you know I despise how you ramble. It is not your place to ask these questions. It is to listen to my words and _follow_ them.” he scolded, his tone venomous. 

  
  


Voice caching in his throat Dave forced himself to respond. “ Yes, Brother.”

The King strode towards his younger sibling, towering over him as he gazed down with that soulless mask covering any form of expression.

  
  
  


“Are you ready to listen and not question me?”

  
  


“Yes, Brother. Sorry Brother.” 

  
  


A derisive sneer comes out of the older man’s throat. As he paces around, gaze never leaving Dave's face. 

“Your Performance today in your sparring session today was absolutely humiliating.”

His voice just like an icy wind, chilling the younger, freezing him in his place. 

Dave stood his ground still and refusing to show any form of weakness. Any sign that it was even affecting him at all.

“You live a privileged life. A life I graciously allow you to have. I can take it if I so choose. You are only valuable as long as I think so. You are _nothing_ without me.”

  
Dave knew he was supposed to respond. Say yes. Say sorry. Say thank you for teaching me. But he just couldn’t.   
  


“Do you hear me boy?”

  
**Nothing.**   
  


“Look at me when I speak to you.”

  
**Silence.**   
  
  


“Pathetic.”   
  
  


**A punch.**

“Useless.”

**Another.**

Blow after blow was landed, painting the frail boy in a menagerie of bruises and injuries, each worse than the last.

While the hits were given Dave went deep in his mind, chasing the now lost tune to the melody he hummed earlier. 

**How did it go again?**

“ I said do you hear me boy?” 

**He would have to ask Dirk to sing it again.**

“ _I said._ _do. you. hear. me._ ”

  
  


**Not that Dirk would remember something so stupid from their childhood.**

“You have no purpose outside of me boy.”

**It was worth asking anyway he supposed.**

“Don’t you dare shake or cry boy, I didn’t raise someone so weak.”

That comment brought Dave closer to the surface of his mind, the part that knew how to handle his brother's ~~outbursts~~ _**lessons**. _

  
  


“You're just a pretty face. You are _nothing_ . Nothing without me, so don't forget your purpose, or I'll have to _remind_ you once more. “

**Dave focused on keeping his breathing controlled.**

“You're so lucky to have a big brother who cares so much for you.”

**Every cell in his body constricted like a puppet whose strings are being pulled so taut they may snap.**

As he turned for the door he looked once more at the smaller male. Before he took a step he looked expectantly. The threat of another _lesson_ looming.

**It's almost over. Just stay calm.**

“Say Thank You.”

  
  


There was a beat of silence while Dave controlled and willed each atom of his body to not react.

**Still.**

Another strike.

**Don’t Emote.**

Blow after Blow.

**Don’t show even a trace of pain.**

The ache gets unbearable. 

  
  


He repeated these words to himself over and over while trying to ignore the way his arms darkened by the second. A harsh jerk of his head pulled him from his thoughts. 

  
  


“Say it”. The hand on his chin tightened as his brother squeezed the words from his mouth. 

  
  


“Thank you Brother.” It came out with no emotion, as he looked up at the mask in front of him. The words dying on his tongue as soon as they came out, and with them so did any anger or resentment the young prince held. It was as if the feelings were being plucked by a precise skilled spider, weaving through his mind and crafting a new web of influence.

The hand slid from his chin to cup Dave’s cheek, rubbing it gently for a small moment, a ghost of a smile on the olders lips. 

“You can be so good when you try,” He patted his head like a dog and then the smile evaporated. The door closed with a loud bang that shook every bell on the wall.. 

  
  


The moment the sound reverberated off the tall walls, His body sunk to the floor. Dave shunk in on himself, wishing he was as small as possible, begging the universe to swallow him up. So he wouldn’t have to feel the ache of his skin, already darkening.

  
  
  


_He should have focused._

  
  


_He needed that discipline._

  
  


_He needed it._

  
  


_He deserved it._

  
  


_He should thank his Brother for teaching him a lesson._

  
  


_He did it for Dave's own good._

  
  


_He did it to make Dave safe._

  
  


_He did it because he loves Dave._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_Right?_

  
  
He rocked back and forth while he sat on the ground, legs aching. His head in his hands as he tried to stop any tears from flowing.   
  
  
Time passed and a small knock rang out, resounding from the oak door. Dave took a deep breath, running his hands through his, now unkempt, hair. Drawing himself up and back into a state of subtle indifference and apathy. He tugged his sleeves down and brushed off his clothes, clearing his throat. At the signal the individual who requested entry came inside Dave's chambers.

With a single, methodical motion Dirk Strider, the first crowned Prince of Derse, and Daves older brother strutted into the younger’s room. 

  
  


“Hello Lil Man, how were today’s lessons?”

  
  


Dave cocked an eyebrow in response as if to say, ‘ _What do you think?_ ’

  
  


Dirk sighed and motioned the smaller to come over to him. Dave gathered up his wits and took a deep breath. Willing his legs to **stop. shaking.** Dave strode over to his brother. As his leg connected to the ground he felt the pain seize in him and he winced against his will. Dave forced himself to not react to it as it spread through his limbs like wildfire, burning and throbbing from the fresh bruises. Their eyes met and a silent question was asked between the two of them.

Without hesitation, hands wrapped around the smaller Prince and he felt his brother clear his throat. The old nursery rhyme he was humming earlier rang through the room as Dirk sang. For the first time all day, Dave understood what people meant when they described that word. 

  
  
  
  
  


Dave felt **safe.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments do really make a difference and knowing that you like it and read it makes me genuinely write faster!!! Hope everyone is doing alright right now dont forget to drink some water and take care of yourselves stinky homestucks.


	4. Update

Im so sorry for the delay so I wanted to post an explanation why. Since School has started up, as well as my laptop breaking, it has been difficult to write.   
  


I’m not abandoning this fic. Far from it. It means so much to me and were only just beginning.

I hope to return with Karkats introduction soon. See you all then. Please take care of yourselves and don’t forget to drink water!! 

**Author's Note:**

> The second half wasnt beta read because this draft was about to delete tomorrow so this came a little rougher than I'd like. This chapter is dedicated to all my amazing mutuals and friends who've supported and encouraged me to write this. 
> 
> This one is for you guys!


End file.
